


Wrestle Me

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, No FBI, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: SHEMAR GETS A LITTLE FRISKY ON INSTAGRAM AND MATTHEW'S THE ONE WHO SHOWS UP





	Wrestle Me

WRESTLE ME  
A Shemar & Matthew One-shot

Instagram-(Shemar)- “Let’s arm wrestle Baby!! If you win…dinner, walk, bath, massage, and sweet kisses, and hanky panky if you in the mood…. If I WIN, let’s just keep wrestling and rip each others clothes off and fall in the pool..drink a lil sumthin in the hot tub while we slow kissing, listening to tunes and deciding what part of the house we wanna stare rearranging furniture…then pillow talk cuddled up under the stars…and I’ll pretend you won…and make you smile

Shemar grinned as he posted the Instagram photo of him flexin with that quirky little post. He was in a mood, a playful mood and he needed something to do. At the moment, he was poured the last of the first champagne bottle into his glass and walked to the back yard, sliding the sliding door over and letting his feet hit the soft grass. His music played heavily and rather loudly in the back ground, lanterns and lights filled his back yard, lighting up the large pool and all the lawn furniture, this was his heaven, his getaway. The only thing missing was company…he needed some, he wanted some, but all his regular people had shit to do and he was lookin for something new and fun

2 HOURS LATER…

Shemar sang along with the song as he leaned back in the lawn chair, putting his hat down low on his eyes to block the fire light. 2 hours and 3 bottles of champagne later and he still hadn’t heard anything from his people. This was getting ridiculous… he was pent up, workin so hard doing SWAT all the time, then the Grammy’s were coming up soon, then talk shows, The Talk with some of his favorite ladies and the Sirus XM radio show…he had been busy and needed a little lovin.

He checked his phone for the millionth time, other than Facebook, Instagram and Twitter blowin up over that last post, his phone was dead silent. Shemar scuffed and tossed his phone onto the table before taking another drink, someone had better get back to him soon… He could always hit up those beautiful and creative Fan Girls/Boys and get him some love, but he didn’t want to deal with the star struck shit right now. As soon as he got up to get another drink, his door bell rang. He grinned and ran barefoot to the door, glass half full in his hand, at this point, he didn’t give a damn who it was. 

When he jerked open the door, he was greeted with the always lovely, but surprising face of Matthew. Shemar could only smile and launch himself at the skinner man, throwing one arm around his neck, the other with the glass around his too skinny waist and pulled him in for a BIG hug. 

“Oh my God Matthew!” Shemar was excited, it had been awhile since he saw his former co-star and friend, not since his days playing Derek Morgan in CBSs Criminal Minds, but the kid was a sight worth seeing. He pulled back to see Matthew smiling also. “Wow, it’s been forever kid.”

Matthew smiled and stepped in when Shamar moved aside. “You still gonna keep callin me that Shemar?” he shook his head.

“Of course, pretty boy…” he grinned when Matthew gave him THAT look. Yes that was Matthew’s little nick-name on the show, but he found it suited him very well and decided to keep it. “I missed you man.”

“Missed you too.” He took in Shemar’s build now, he was bigger than the last time he saw him. More muscles and he had a beard now. “Damn, you look different than I remember.”

Shemar smiled and flexed his arm without effort. “Yeah, had to bulk up like a motherfucker for the show.”

“Yeah, I see that.” Matthew smiled. “In the show, they don’t show the gray.” He motioned to Shemar’s graying beard.

“Oh, you got jokes huh?” He smiled, laughing with him. “Yeah, I’m not as young as they make me on tv. But of course, they color the shit so I look 35 and not 47.” He shook his head, that was his least favorite thing to do working on SWAT, he actually didn’t mind the gray and sort of liked it, but he had to appear younger to the audience…

“Well, even though we miss you on the show, we’re…I’m happy it got picked up for a full season.” 

“Me too man. And I miss you guys too. I tried to hit you up last week, but I got super fuckin busy after and never tried again.” He laughed.

“Yeah, I was a little busy too.”

Shemar smiled. “So, not that it’s not great to see you, but what are you doin in my neck of the woods?”

Matthew pulled out his phone and wiggled it at him. “I saw your Instagram picture and message…thought maybe you’d want some company.”

“Fuck yes!” He ran forward and hugged him again. “Thank you, kid. I’ve been so damn bored all night.” He chuckled. “None of my people wanna chill tonight.”

Matthew laughed and half hugged him back. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything…” he glanced towards the glass door that lead into the back yard, he could hear music and see lights outside.

“Oh, no. That’s just me tryin to make myself happy.” He chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. “You want a drink?”

“Yeah, that’d be good. So, you been up to anything lately, aside from work?” Matthew asked as he took a seat.

Shemar poured Matthew a drink, refilled his own and turned the music down so they could talk. As he walked back over, his bare foot slid through water from the pool and he almost slipped. “Whoops, looks like I’m gonna be clumsy drunk tonight.” He handed Matthew the drink and took the chair right across from him. “And no, to answer your question.  
I’ve just been workin like crazy. Barely have time to sleep anymore.”

Matthew took a drink from the glass and tried to avoid staring at Shemar’s very bare chest. That was no small task, as his chest was very large, muscles large…everything big… He shook his head and took another drink. “Yeah, same here. I haven’t even left my house except to go to work.”

Shemar smiled and took another drink. “You can’t stay locked up in that haunted tree house forever kid. You need to get out, chill with some friends, get some lovin.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Matthew scuffed. “It’s not haunted, and you loved it. I remember when I showed you my place, you spent the entire weekend with me.” 

Shemar laughed. “Yeah, that was a fun weekend. Shit, we haven’t done that in forever.”

Matthew nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it was great. Come to think of it, this is the first place I’ve been too in weeks.”

“Damn kid, you need a life.” He joked, smiling. He was unable to not smile, Shemar was just happy he was here, it had been a long time. “So, I know you have time off from work,  
why haven’t you been out? Seeing your girl, friends, family…”

“Wow, it really has been a long time,” he smiled briefly before getting serious. “We broke up forever ago…it just didn’t work out.”

“Shit kid, I’m sorry. That happened to me too. I haven’t had any lovin in forever.” He groaned, twisting his lower body to get more comfortable. 

“That might explain your recent posts,” he giggled, finishing off his glass.

“You think I’m being too obvious?” Shemar asked seriously, sitting up to refill Matthew’s glass.

“Well, when you literally talk about kisses and “hanky panky” as you colorfully put it, and ripping off clothes; people might take you serious.” He smiled. He remembered when he first read that post, his body got hot, and he could picture everything Shemar had said…which was not a good thing.

Shemar hissed. “Yeah, I guess I’m just in a playful mood.”

Matthew sat up and scooted to the end of the chair and rolled up his sleeve. “Let’s do it then.”

Shemar looked at him. “Do what?”

“You said you wanted to arm wrestle…let’s do it.” Matthew put his arm down on the small table in front of them.

“No offense kid, but I’m sure I can beat your skinny ass, and that post was meant to be sexual, like straight up.” Shemar smiled, totally entertained by the kid once again. He should have called him personally and invited him over. 

Matthew stuck out his tongue. “I could beat you, I have a 80/20 chance,” he smiled when Shemar grinned. “And I do also realize it was meant to be sexual, I’m fully capable of accepting the responsibilities of losing.”

That surprised him…Shemar had thought about Matthew like “that” a time or two over the years, but it hadn’t gone anywhere. But he scooted down the chair, like Matthew had done and put his harm on the table, grasping Matthew’s. He knew he would win, and he was aware the conditions if he won. “You sure about that kid?”

Matthew met his eyes and licked his lips. He knew for sure his body was ready. This had been a long time comin and he was almost certain Shemar would back out if he won, or if he lost… “I’m beyond sure Shemar, you game?”

Shemar licked over his lips, watching Matthew track the movement of his tongue. “I’m always game pretty boy… but don’t come cryin to me when you lose and I rip off your clothes.” This was getting out of control, but he couldn’t help the pleasure that swept over his body when he thought about winning or losing…

Matthew suppressed a moan and gripped Shemar’s hand tighter. “I’m lookin forward to it.”

“Oh three…one…two…three…”

They gripped each other at the same time, both putting all they had into it to try and force the other to put their hand down. It wasn’t easy, and they didn’t give up. Shemar was surprised by how much he actually had to try at this, he figured Matthew wouldn’t stand a chance, but the kid was strong, stronger than he gave him credit for. Matthew was also surprised by his own strength, he thought Shemar would have pinned his arm to the table after one second, but he was still going; arm shaking, and he could see it leaning to the right, he was losing.

“Damn kid, you are stronger than I thought…” Shemar groaned, pushing harder. He was anxious to see who won, or if he should let Matthew win to experience the slow kisses and “hanky panky” part of the deal. It was a challenge that he had full control over and it was ultimately up to him to decide on which he wanted tonight.

“You and me both,” he grunted, but he knew he was losing. He was both very excited and a little afraid of what that might mean…

As soon as Matthew grunted like that, Shemar knew what he wanted. His modestly let his arm slide back, further and further down and Matthew continued to press his hardest, bring his arm close to the table. He would blame it on being drunk, or tired, anything he could. “Shit…” he faked, grunting a little to make it seem like he was trying.

Matthew smiled and pushed harder, Shemar’s arm was closing in on the table. Inch by inch, second by second, he was actually winning and he couldn’t believe it. “I’ve…almost…got…you…” he said between heavy pushes of his arm.

Shemar growled, but inside he was laughing, cheering in victory. He was losing, but he was winning at the same time and he loved when Matthew got this way. “You’re cheating…” 

Matthew laughed and pushed Shemar’s hand all the way to the table, making it rock back and forth. He grinned and pulled his hand back, he was wanting to dance around and shout that he had actually won… “I win!!” he grinned. “And I didn’t cheat either…”

Shemar shook his head and rubbed his wrist. “Fine, you got me. You win…this time, the only time, so enjoy it.”

“Aw, don’t be a sore loser Shemar, I’m sure this is the only time you’ve ever lost.”

“Fine, fine, you win…” he grinned until Matthew met his eyes. “But…you know what that means…don’t you?”

Matthew stopped laughing and looked at him. “I know what it means Shemar.”

Shemar nodded and stood up. “Good, we’d better get started.” He offered Matthew his hand and when he took it, he pulled hard, so Matthew bumped into his body. Shemar’s body shook as Matthew laid his hands on his arms, attempting to catch himself from falling. “You can back out anytime kid.”

Matthew gripped Shemar’s arms, feeling how strong he was. “I know, but I won’t…”

He grinned and took his hand leading him into the kitchen. First was dinner… he didn’t really want food, he was hungry for something else, something he didn’t think he would ever get a chance to sample. “So, anything you wanna eat?”

Matthew smiled. “I’m not actually in the mood for food.”

Shemar laughed. “Yeah, me either. But that was the terms if you won…you shoulda let me win if you didn’t want all the goodies that came with it.” He winked, seeing Matthew grin. “We could always fake it.”

“Fake it?”

He nodded and dug into the bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter and tossed it to Matthew. “Here, this counts as dinner. Eat up so we can move to the next thing…”

He winked and took a bite out of his own apple, he couldn’t care less about the apple in his hand or that he was eating it, but what he couldn’t take his eyes off was watching Matthew eat it. He opened his mouth side and took slow, deliberate bites into the apple. Licking over the juice that ran down the apple with his tongue, licking his lips. 

Shemar groaned and Matthew just smiled, eating that damn apple. When he was done, Shemar tossed his into the trash can without looking, unwilling to pull away from Matthew until he took that last bite. When he tossed his into the trash can, Shemar couldn’t help himself, he grabbed Matthew by the front of his shirt and pulled until he could kiss him, tasting sweet apples and all Matthew. That kiss was the most satisfying thing he’d ever felt…nothing came close to what he was feeling right now, not even sex.

Matthew moaned and pressed himself as close to Shemar as he could. All those years of working with him, of being around him when he as to act out a particularly action packed scene, or ones where he was shirtless, or in a towel, wet from the shower…he finally got to see what it all felt like. He ran his hands up those massive arms, gripping his broad shoulders and opened his mouth to let Shemar in.

Shemar yanked himself away before he got too caught up. When he opened his eyes, Matthew’s eyes were wide and lustful, his hands running up his arms. “I’ve been waiting to do that for years.”

Matthew smiled and licked over his lips. “You taste better than I imagined…”

Shemar growled and gave a little twist of his hips, reminding himself that he’d lost and this wasn’t about to be the part where they rip each other’s clothes off. “Now….we take a walk..”

Matthew whined as he pulled away. “I didn’t think you’d be this literal Shemar.”

He laughed and pulled Matthew by the hand. “Shoulda let me win…” was all he said. He walked them from the kitchen, through his large house and towards his bedroom. 

“I thought you said walk…”

“Oh, this is a walk…not a long one, but it’s a walk, to the bathroom.”

His eyes widened. Shemar was serious…he was gonna do all of it…even the bath? “You’re serious?”

“Of course I am. It’s bath time kid.” He winked and left Matthew at the door to his large bathroom. He wasted no time going to the 4 person tub and turning it on high, hot, steamy water slowly filling it, he added bubbled and turned around. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the lack of sex he’d been getting; or not getting, but he wasn’t apprehensive at all. He turned back to Matthew and motioned him forward. “Come on now baby, don’t be shy.”

Matthew groaned. He’d always loved when Shemar said those pet names, not just on the show, but real life too. “What do you want me to do?”

Shemar grinned and walked back over to him, pulling him by the pants further into the bathroom and played with the button on his jeans. “We are going to take a bath.”

“Both of us?” Shemar nodded. “Naked?” 

Shemar laughed and slowly undid each button on Matthew’s shirt. As it parted, he could see his small chest, rosy pink nipples. “Yes, naked…you don’t have a problem with that…do you?”

Matthew swallowed heavily. “Uh, I’m…well…kinda…”

Shemar let him stammer as he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss to the center of his chest, putting a stop to anything else he may have had to say. He planted kiss after kiss over his chest, down his stomach and across his hips, before he parted the shirt and stood back up. “I love your body Matthew.”

“Shemar…” he groaned, his face flaming hot, just as the rest of him was where Shemar had his mouth against his skin. He was nervous, but he wanted this. Matthew didn’t let his anxieties about his own body stop him from doing this all the way. He let his hands drop to Shemar’s shirt and slowly lifted it up until he shrugged it off. 

“You’ve seen me shirtless many times.” Shemar smiled, seeing his wide eyes.

“On tv is different, across the room is different…up close?” he groaned and let his hands drop to Shemar’s abs as he counted them. “Up close is very different. You are too, you put on more muscle.”

“I did,” he whispered, letting his fingers trail up Matthew’s chest to his collar bones. “You ready for more?”

Matthew nodded.

“Good, me too.” He pulled the shirt all the way off Matthew’s body and directed his attention to his jeans. Shemar popped the button with two fingers and unzipped them, slowly pulling the tight material down over his skinny hips and round ass. He knelt down, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. When Matthew lifted one leg, Shemar started to kiss over his belly, then back to each hip as he lifted the other foot.

“God, that feels good.” Matthew whispered, watching with wide eyes as Shemar kissed over his body.

“Yeah?” Shemar asked, pausing as he spotted Matthew’s light happy trail. Something he’d never seen on the other man before. “You good to keep going?”

“Yes,” Matthew nearly whispered.

Shemar smirked and planted one more kiss to his hips before he stood and watched Matthew do the same to him, unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them down and having him step out, the only thing he didn’t do was kiss over his body like he had done. But Matthew’s hands were all over him, trailing from his hips, down his muscled thighs, back up the insides of his legs, making him shiver.

“You ready for the rest?” Shemar asked, tucking a finger into the band of Matthew’s boxers and moving it from side to side.

Matthew didn’t answer as he slowly slid Shemar’s tight boxers down, now noticing the hard bulge he was sporting. He gulped and glanced back up at his face, to see him smirking. The lower they got, the more he could see, dark hair at the base, slowly revealing his cock; thick and veined, and so very long, plump head. He sucked back a gasp, he wouldn’t let the praise go to Shemar’s head…

“Damn...” he whispered, watching the boxers slide past his long legs.

“See something you like…” he teased, loving his reaction.

“Shut up.” Matthew grinned.

Shemar smiled back, doing the exact same thing to Matthew and pulled his boxers down too. Chestnut hair at the base of his cock, not as thick as he was but he was long and very hard. Shemar let the boxers drop and couldn’t help but run a finger through the puddle at the end of his cock, hearing Matthew gasp and those hazel eyes flutter closed.

“You’re perfect…” he whispered and leaned in to lightly kiss his lips, keeping up the slow stroking of his fingers up and down his length. 

“Bath now…we need to move this along.” Matthew removed his hands and stepped towards the full tub, but he could hear Shemar hiss as he turned.

“Damn kid, where you been hidin an ass like that?” He followed behind him, stepping into the almost scalding water and slowly sat down as Matthew had done.

He grinned. “Oh, it’s been there. You just don’t look.”

“Well, I’m lookin down Matthew.” He didn’t stay in his spot for long, the tub was big enough that he gave a little swim to the other side, hovering in the middle, right in front of Matthew. Before he could lean in for a kiss, Matthew pulled him in by the back of his neck and kissed him. He groaned, slipping his tongue inside for those sweet kisses he promised, entranced at how eager Matthew was as he kissed him back. Matthew’s hands moved from his neck, down to his arms, down his slippery chest and into the water.

“Easy baby, we have much more to go before that…” he winked and kissed over his cheek, the down to his slender neck…oh how he looked at it countless times, imagining himself biting and sucking deep marks into it. 

“I don’t want to wait for the rest….” He whined, turning his head to give Shemar more room.

Shemar chuckled darkly before sucking on his neck, scraping it with his teeth before he pulled back. “Just a little more to go Matthew, you can hold out…can’t ya?”

Matthew’s hands dipped into the water again, skipping over the place he wanted to touch the most and settled for feeling his muscled legs, hard, wet and firm under his hands. “I guess I could…but I can’t take much more...”

“Turn for me baby.” Shemar whispered into his ear, not missing the little shudder he got in return.

Matthew turned and gripped the rim of the tub, the hot water felt good on his body, but Shemar would feel even better.

He wrapped his arms around Matthew’s waist, touching over his chest, down to his stomach and back up before he went lower. Shemar put his mouth back on Matthew’s neck, sucking and kissing down to his shoulders and over his back, licking the water off him. To tease, he pressed himself up against Matthew’s body, they were the same height, so everything lined up; and by everything, he meant his cock was nestled in the crook of Matthew’s ass perfectly.

“Oh God…please.” He moaned, pushing his ass back.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t ya?” He smiled and gave a sensual swirl of his hips. “I didn’t think you’d be this way…sexually I mean.”

“H-how did you think I’d be?” Matthew asked, trying hard not to grind his ass back.

“I thought you’d be all shy and sexy like, I never thought you’d grind against me like this…” he groaned and kissed over his back again… “Now, we have the bath taken care of…now comes the massage…”

Matthew groaned, “I need it everywhere.”

Shemar smiled against his skin and moved his hands away from the front of Matthew’s body, to his shoulders and slowly worked the tense muscles of his back. Down his spine,  
over his shoulders, and his lower back. Each time, Matthew made the sexiest little gasping sounds, deep groans and sighs. 

“So tense…you always this tight?” He asked on purpose, licking over his ear.

“Shemar!” he whined, and let his head fall back against his shoulder.

He laughed and rubbed his lower back for half a second before his hands slipped to grab his ass. Shemar groaned, nice and round, he could bounce a nickel off that thing. He gripped hard and put his mouth back on Matthew’s neck and sucked.

“Yes…” he moaned, moving backwards. He let go of the side of the tub and reached into the water, touching any part of his body he could reach. “No more…I need it please…”

Shemar moved his hands away from his ass, sliding them to the front of Matthew’s body to touch over his thighs, scraping his nails on the insides of his legs. “Tell me what you need…” 

“I want what you promised…” he said vaguely, unsure if he could say it without blushing. He had never been this needy for sex before…

Shemar rolled his hips, his cock sliding between Matthew’s cheeks, slow thrusts over slick skin, he was having a hard time keeping his voice level when he really wanted to growl his demands into Matthew’s ear. “And what did I promise…”

Matthew whined again, moving his hands off Shemar’s legs to grab his cock. Shemar hissed, and it only made him moan and writhe against him. “I want this…I want it bad.”

“Shit, that feels good…” Shemar groaned, letting Matthew work him over for a few moments. “How you want it baby?”

“God…I never imagined you saying that to me…” Matthew whimpered…Shemar had a deep voice, gravely and wonderful and it was in his ear right now, touching him, asking him how he wanted to be fucked… 

“I wanna say all sorts of things to you baby boy…” Shemar stopped thrusting against his ass long enough to think of a plan. The tub would be no good, no lube or anything and despite water being wet, it did very little in the way of lubrication. “How have you pictured this before?”

Matthew did something he wanted to do for a while now, he tilted his head away and let the scruff on Shemar’s face rub all over his neck, making him shiver and quiver in places he was most needy. “I always pictured you towering over me, your voice deep in my ear, telling me how sexy I am, how much you want me. I can feel you caging me in with your arms, making me feel small as you’re between my legs…” he groaned at his own words.

“Fuck…you thought this out, haven’t you?” he sucked on his neck as a reward. “Is that how you want me, on top of you, givin you all I got?”

“Yes! God yes.”

“Anything you want baby, but we need to move this to my bed. I need you spread out, so I can look over every inch of this sexy body.” He tapped on Matthew’s ass and moved away to let the water out, stepped out to get a towel to wrap around his hips. Shemar could feel his eyes on him the entire time. He motioned to Matthew to get out as he picked up another towel for him.

Matthew stepped into the towel, pressing himself as close to Shemar as he could get. “Nothing else to do before the sex, right?” 

Shemar chuckled. “Right. Just me and you, naked and grindin on my bed, with those long legs of yours spread wide so I can see all of you.” He led Matthew into his room, pressed against his back.

“Jesus…” he moaned. “How can you affect me so much with just your voice?”

Shemar grinned and stepped away from him, taking their towels off and walked them to the bed, butt naked. He cupped Matthew’s face and kissed him as he pushed him back against the bed. He looked so fantastic spread out on his bed like this. “You look so good, I’m gonna give you anything you need.”

Matthew’s first instinct was to blush or shy away, but he didn’t, he spread his legs wide and watched Shemar’s eyes double in size. “That means you need to open me up Shemar, you’re very big…”

“And you’re gonna be so tight…” he closed his eyes and tried to imagine… “I can’t wait to hear all those pretty noises you make.” He walked to the table and grabbed the bottle of lube before crawling between his legs on the bed. Shemar kissed over his bent knees, then up his thighs, licking from the inside of his knee to his inner thigh. Matthew whined, spreading his legs wider and Shemar rubbed his face over smooth skin. He popped the cap on the bottle and rubbed some over two of his fingers. Matthew had his eyes closed, so he stuck his tongue out and licked a hot line from his balls, up to the tip of his cock, sucking on the head.

“Oh shit…” Mathew’s body arched off the bed, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he looked down to see Shemar sucking on his head. “Open me up, I need it right now.”

Shemar smiled and continued to suck at his head, while his fingers rubbed between Matthew’s ass, slicking up his hole. When he pressed in, Matthew groaned loudly and thrusted against his finger; so, he added another one. Thrusting two fingers in, then three as he licked and kissed his cock. “So pretty for me Matthew…” he groaned when hands went to the back of his head and pushed him down.

“I need to feel more…”

Shemar let him push his head down and all 7 inches of his cock slid down throat. Shemar had to breath through is nose as Matthew let his cock sit at the back of his throat for a moment, feeling it convulse around him. His eyes had begun to water just as Matthew pulled back and Shemar hummed around him. 

“Oh God…oh God…” Matthew chanted, raising up on his elbows to watch his cock slip in and out of Shemar’s mouth…was beyond sexy. “I’m stretched enough…”

Shemar let his cock slip out and licked down his balls to his hole. He gripped Matthew’s ankles and bent his legs up, seeing his slick hole ready for his mouth. He didn’t warn him,  
Shemar ducked his head down and slipped his tongue into Matthew’s ass. The nasties, naughtiest moan bubbled from his chest and Shemar had to move his hand to his cock so he didn’t come.

“Shemar!!” be begged, unable to move thanks to the grip Shemar had on his ankles.

He pulled his mouth away. “What is it?” he smirked.

“Fuck me, right now.” He ordered.

Shemar growled and slicked himself up at the same time he took Matthew’s mouth, kissing him until he was against the bed. Shemar made sure to do as Matthew described, using his arms and body as a cage to pin him down, he could see those brown eyes dilate as he did it. When his cock was lined up, he put his other arm next to Matthew’s face and thrusted, not stopping until he was seated inside him.

Matthew whimpered, letting his body absorb Shemar’s cock and his weight. “I need it so bad.”

Shemar groaned, releasing the bite he had on his own cheek when he felt how tight he was. “I need you.” He whispered right before thrusting hard, his hips swinging freely, his balls slapping against Matthew’s ass, and how perfectly his ass gripped him. “So tight baby…” he moaned, pressing his head against Matthew’s.

As Shemar fucked him up the bed, he had to grasp his forearms to keep in place and as he spoke, the thrusting kept interrupting his sentence. “We…” thrust. “Should…” thrust. “Have done this…” hard thrust… “A long time ago!” he screamed at the last thrust as Shemar grazed over his prostate.

“We are gonna do this every way we can baby…” he moved up to his knees and threw those long legs over his shoulder to get in deeper, at a different angle that Matthew seemed  
to love. “I’m gonna fuck you every way I can, get my come all over you.” He thrusted hard, seeing Matthew move up the bed.

“Stop talking…or I’m gonna come…” he warned, unable to look away from Shemar’s abs as he was getting fucked. “Fuck…”

“I feel you baby,” he grinned, keeping up with the dirty talk. He could feel his own orgasm threatening to over take him and wanted to see Matthew come first. “I feel your ass sucking me in deeper, begging me to fuck you deep and hard.” He moved his hand off Matthew’s hips to jerk his cock; long, hard pulls to match his hips. “I wanna see you come for me…”

“Yes…yes…yes… right there!” he screamed, eyes wide as he watched Shemar jerk him off. “I’m so close…I want you to come too.”

“Oh, I’m gonna baby boy…just tell me when!” he growled and bit Matthew’s leg.

He screamed; “NOW!!” and gripped the sheets as he was overtaken, like a tidal wave. His cock jerked, and he came all over Shemar’s hand, his stomach and hit Shemar under the chin.

Shemar gave another deep growl, followed by three hard thrust and he was done, pouring his come into Matthew’s tight ass, his hips jerking wildly, unable to stop even as Matthew raked his nails down his chest. “FUCK!!” he panted, his hips finally slowing before they stopped all together. He looked down to see Matthew totally fucked out, eyes drooping, glazed over and out of focus. He grinned. “You okay kid?”

He licked his dry lips and nodded. “I can’t even….I just can’t..”

Shemar laughed and leaned down, boxing him in again as he kissed what was left of the air he had left. “You were perfect baby, so fuckin good.”

“Tell me why we didn’t do this years ago…” he whispered with a smile.

“Fuck if I know….but one thing is for damn sure…we are never stopping.”

Matthew laughed. “Be serious…”

“Oh, I’ve never been more serious. I’ll lock you in this room if I have to.”

“Promise?” He grinned.

Shemar kissed him hard. “Promise pretty boy…”


End file.
